


Madoka, You're the Father

by tishen



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Futanari, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, So yeah, but i wanted to upload it, ffs what is this, fucking explicit like hella, goddamit what did i write, i uploaded this shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Ketika Madoka menyadari bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.





	

“H-Homura-chan!” Gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk di kursi _co-driver_ di sebelahku itu tiba-tiba saja berseru.

Aku yang sedang menyetir menoleh padanya heran. Gadis di sebelahku ini adalah Kaname Madoka, seorang mahasiswi berumur dua puluh tahun. Kami sudah berhubungan sejak kami SMA, dan hari ini kami baru saja menyelesaikan liburan kami di luar kota. Dan aku sendiri, Akemi Homura, sesama mahasiswi berumur setahun lebih tua darinya.

“A-aku tak bisa tahan lagi!! Sudah… terlalu–” serunya tertahan, wajahnya merah padam. Total. Dan bisa kulihat sebuah tonjolan dari dalam rok pendek yang ia kenakan. Kelihatan ia sedang menahan sesuatu dari dalam roknya. Aku tersenyum. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ia maksudkan. Agaknya godaanku tadi malam baru berefek padanya siang ini. Tapi toh, tak masalah. Tak masalah di mana tempatnya, aku siap melayani Madoka.

 “Kau mau sekarang, Madoka?” tanyaku.

“T-tapi… kita masih di tengah jalan!” katanya. “Bagaimana kita–“

“Tak masalah,” potongku. Aku dengan segera menepikan mobil dan menurunkan rem tangan. Mesin mobil kubiarkan menyala. “Nah, sekarang tak masalah.”

Madoka memandangku ragu, lantas berkata sambil tersenyum gugup, “B-bagaimana kalau kita lakukan setelah pulang saja, Homura-chan? Melakukannya di sini rasanya agak–“

Aku memandangnya lekat, tersenyum menggoda. “Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang sudah tak tahan?”

“Ah, itu–aku…” Madoka gelagapan. Aku hampir bisa tertawa melihatnya. Ya ampun, wajah bingungnya menggemaskan sekali. Sementara Madoka kebingungan, nampaknya tonjolan dalam roknya semakin mencuat. Aku tahu, Madoka makin tak tahan untuk menyimpannya di bawah sana. Aku menghela napas. Tangan kiriku bergerak mendekati tonjolan dalam rok Madoka, menyentuhnya perlahan. Kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

Madoka tersentak. “A-ah! Homura-chan, jangan sentuh–“

“Ssh.” Kataku lembut, menyuruhnya bungkam. “Pasti sakit kan, menahannya terus. Sudahlah, Madoka.”

“Tapi–“

Aku segera membungkamnya dengan ciuman agar ia tidak melontarkan berbagai alasan lagi. Bukan cuma sekedar ciuman biasa, melainkan sebuah ciuman panjang, ditambah permainan lidah. Jadilah ciuman itu berdurasi satu menit lebih. Dan hasilnya, lebih memuaskan dari perkiraanku. Madoka menjauh dariku dengan muka merah padam, terengah-engah, dan nampaknya sudah siap untuk diserang.

“Ho-Homura-chan,” katanya. “Aku… tak peduli lagi. Aku tak tahan lagi!!”

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu, geser."

Madoka dengan segera menurut; berpindah ke kursi bagian belakang agar lebih leluasa untuk berbaring. Aku cekatan ikut berpindah dan menyingkap rok pendek yang dipakai Madoka. Terang saja, benda keras di pangkal paha Madoka sudah membesar ke ukuran maksimalnya.

Ya, memang benar, Madoka itu bergender ganda. Ia memiliki sebuah penis dan vagina. Futanari. Tapi toh, siapa peduli. Aku mencintainya bagaimana ia adanya.

Penis milik Madoka itu sudah menegang hingga membentuk buntalan besar dalam celana dalamnya. Pasti sakit menahan benda sebesar itu. Karena itu, aku dengan mudah menurunkan celana dalam Madoka. Tak sampai lepas, hanya cukup untuk membebaskan penisnya dari kekangan celana dalamnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Dan jadilah, penis kekasihku itu berdiri tegak, dan bergerak-gerak seolah tak sabar ingin memasuki liang sanggamaku. Tidak apa-apa, toh memang akan masuk sebentar lagi. Lagipula, pasti kini bagian tengah celana dalamku sudah basah. Bahkan cairan kelaminku sudah menembus _hotpants_ yang kupakai. Tapi aku belum akan memasukkannya. Aku ingin menggoda batang besar itu dulu.

“ _Ngh_!” Madoka melenguh saat penisnya kusentuh perlahan. “Ho-Homura-chan, kalau kau menyentuhnya seperti itu, aku akan– _ngghh_!!”

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan. Aku perlahan mulai menggerakkan tanganku, naik-turun, merangsang penis Madoka. Dan Madoka menggeliat menahan rasa nikmat, tangannya liar mencakar kursi mobil. Aku tak peduli pun mobilku rusak karenanya. Makin lama, tempo gerakanku makin cepat, dan makin keras pula desahan Madoka. Aku tahu, dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Maka dari itu, sebelum ia klimaks, seluruh batang penisnya kulahap dengan mulutku.

“Nn.. _Nn_! _Nhhh_! _Hngh_! Ah! _Nggh_!! Ah! AHHH!!! AAAHHH!!!”

Seluruh tubuh Madoka akhirnya mengejang, ia berteriak panjang penuh kenikmatan–suaranya manis sekali, omong-omong–dan sepasang kakinya menjeratku untuk mengisap penisnya lebih jauh. Aku tak keberatan–toh aku tak mau sperma yang ia semburkan sia-sia begitu saja. Cairan kental hangat itu keluar begitu saja dari penis Madoka, langsung menuruni kerongkonganku. Aku bisa merasakan tiap semburan spermanya ke dalam mulutku. Kututup mulutku serapat mungkin untuk mencegah setetes sperma pun keluar. Setelah kupastikan semburannya berhenti dan Madoka melepaskanku, barulah aku mundur, menelan semua sperma dalam mulutku.

Madoka terbaring terengah-engah di kursi mobil yang rebah. Namun, penisnya masih tegak dan bahkan berdenyut. Di saat seperti ini, barulah vaginaku berguna.

“Kau masih bisa untuk ronde dua, Madoka?” tanyaku, menurunkan _hotpants_ dan celana dalam putih yang kupakai, dan hanya melepasnya dari satu kaki. Jadilah, keduanya menggantung di betis kirikuku. Kulihat ia mengangguk, jadi aku meneruskan naik ke kursi mobil dan berjongkok di atas penisnya. Bilamana aku menurunkan bokongku sedikit, ujung penis Madoka akan memasuki vaginaku.

“Madoka,” kataku. “Aku ingin kau yang memasukkannya.”

“Eh? Aku?” Madoka tekejut. “T-tapi selama seks biasanya kau yang memimpin–“

“Tidak,” potongku. “Itu penismu, jadi aku ingin kau yang memasukkannya.”

Pipi Madoka menggembung–pertanda ia kesal. “Uuh… Homura-chan jahat.”

Hampir saja aku tertawa karena keimutan kekasihku itu bila tidak berkata, “Sudahlah, cepat masukkan saja.”

“Baiklah…” Madoka mengarahkan penisnya yang tegang ke arah vaginaku dengan tangan kiri, dan secara bersamaan mendorong pinggangku ke bawah dengan tangan kanan.Penis Madoka serta-merta memasuki liang sanggamaku.

“ _Uhh_!” Aku mendesah tertahan, akibat nikmatnya saat penis Madoka membelah lembar demi lembar daging vaginaku. Aku bisa merasakan ujung penisnya di mulut rahimku, dan belum apa-apa ia sudah berdenyut, seolah ingin klimaks saja.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Homura-chan?” tanya Madoka, melihatku mendesah dan mengambil napas sejenak.

“Ya,” kataku bersamaan dengan helaan napas. “Penismu hanya terasa terlalu enak, Madoka. Jauh melebihi biasa.”

“Syukurlah.” Madoka kelihatannya lega aku baik baik saja. Dan memang benar, penis Madoka terasa lebih besar dari biasanya. Semburan maninya di mulutku tadi pun lebih banyak. Apa ini karena kami sudah jarang berhubungan seks belakangan ini? Tapi walau begitu tetap saja–

“Kau tak usah bergerak, Madoka, biar aku saja.” Kataku, dan mulai menggerakkan bagian tubuh bawahku naik-turun, menggesekkan penis Madoka dengan lubang vaginaku dengan ritme yang teratur. Kami sudah beberapa kali berhubungan seks. Jadi, aku sudah biasa dengan penis Madoka.Setiap gesekan terasa nikmat sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Begitu pula dengan Madoka. Setiap desahan membuat gairah seksual kami meningkat. Di tengah ritme kami Madoka berinisiatif membuka jaket dan bajuku, kemudian menurunkan bra yang kupakai, mengekspos kedua payudara kecil milikku.

“Tunggu, Madoka– “ ujarku berusaha mencegah, namun–

–Madoka tidak mendengarkan.

Ia dengan penuh nafsu mengisap puting payudara kananku, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan klitorisku di bawah sana. Aku mendesah lebih kencang, terhantam gelombang kenikmatan yang lebih hebat. Tak salah aku memilih gadis ini jadi pasangan hidupku. Ia tahu betul tiap titik rangsangku, termasuk posisi seks ini. Aku selalu mudah klimaks bila vaginaku dimasuki dari bawah. Karena itu, aku bilang aku saja yang akan bergerak. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengatur penis Madoka sesukaku.

“E-eh?” Aku tersentak. “Madoka?”

“Maaf, Homura-chan.” Kata Madoka, melepas hisapannya. “Vaginamu juga terasa terlalu enak.”

Madoka melanggar titahku untuk tidak bergerak. Ia kini mulai bergerak sendiri, bersamaan dengan ritmeku. Penisnya menyodok titik sensitifku di dalam sana berulangkali. Makin lama makin cepat, dan ukurannya pun makin membesar.

“Ngh! Nh! H-Homura-chan, keluarkan,” engah Madoka. “Kalau tidak aku akan keluar dalam rahimmu!”

“Tidak apa-apa,” kataku. “Keluarkan tiap manimu di dalamku, Madoka. Buat aku hamil!”

“T-tapi–“

“Tidak ada tapi.” Tegasku, menyempitkan vaginaku, kontan membuat Madoka melenguh. Selain itu, aku juga mempercepat tempoku, memaksa naiknya klimaks kami berdua.

“T-Tunggu, Homura-chan, jangan–AHHH!!!” Madoka klimaks sebelum sempat mencegahku.

“AHH! Madoka, aku kelu–AHH! MADOKA!!!” Aku segera mencapai klimaksku ketika sperma hangat Madoka mencapai rahimku. Kedua belah tangan kekasihku mendekapku erat. Wajahnya terbenam di antara kedua payudaraku. Tubuh kami berdua mengejang, larut dalam kenikmatan. Penis Madoka berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan spermanya, sedang cairan kewanitaanku mengalir keluar dari vaginaku yang menyempit. Bahkan saat aku selesai klimaks pun, penis Madoka masih memuntahkan air mani. Bisa kurasakan. Dan bahkan cairan putih kental itu kini mengalir keluar dari vaginaku. Astaga, Madoka, seberapa banyak mani yang ada dalam tubuhmu?

Kami berdua kemudian terengah-engah, dengan aku berbaring terkulai pada tubuh Madoka dan penisnya masih menancap padaku. Aku menciumnya sebentar sebelum berkata, “Madoka? Bagaimana menurutmu dengan ronde tiga?”

Madoka tertawa kecil, sebelum menjawab, “Memang dalam rahimmu masih ada ruang? Sepertinya aku baru saja mengisinya penuh.”

Aku menggeleng, mengelus pelan bagian selangkanganku yang masih terhubung dengan Madoka. “Tidak. Rahimku penuh dengan cairanmu yang hangat. Tapi siapa peduli? Ayo melakukan seks sampai aku hamil, Madoka. Kurasakan penismu masih bisa untuk beberapa ronde lagi.”

Madoka tertawa kecil lagi sebelum tersipu. “Baiklah, kalau Homura-chan mau. Tapi kali ini jangan cepat-cepat ya, aku masih sensitif.”

“Baiklah, Tuan Putri,” jawabku, tersenyum dan menciumnya sebelum kami memulai lagi seks kami.

.

.

.

.

**BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

“Madoka, aku hamil.”

“Eh, apa?”

“Aku hamil, Madoka. Dengan anakmu. Ini hasil dari _testpack_ yang kubeli kemarin.”

“Apa?! Kalau begitu a-aku akan jadi A-Ayah?!”

“Iya! Ayo menikah, Madoka!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADUH GUWA NULIS APAAN  
> yaudahlah bodo amat  
> mudah mudahan anda semua menikmati yah //kabur


End file.
